gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
La caza
La caza es la primera misión de Ricardo Díaz en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Se desbloquea al completar la misión Ángeles guardianes e inicia en la mansión de Díaz. En esta misión, Díaz le pide a Tommy Vercetti que persiga a un ladrón que le ha robado dinero, con el objetivo de hallar su escondite. Misión Interludio thumb|230px|right|La seguridad de Díaz. Ricardo Díaz se encuentra en la oficina de su mansión, viendo por televisión una carrera de caballos en la que apostó. Cuando ve que su caballo pierde, patea la repisa donde se encontraba la televisión, derribándola. En ese momento entra en la oficina Tommy Vercetti escoltado por Mike y otro guardaespaldas. Ricardo pregunta de forma ofensiva de quién se trata, por lo Tommy le responde su nombre, para luego preguntarle si le recuerda. Díaz se disculpa por su comportamiento, excusándose diciendo que se encuentra un poco alterado. Luego de recomendarle que no confíe en ningún caballo, Díaz le dice a Tommy que hizo un buen trabajo la vez anterior y que ahora trabaja para él, pero Tommy responde que trabaja por dinero.thumb|230px|left|Las órdenes. Entonces Díaz vuelve a decir que trabaja para él y acto seguido lo hace callar antes de que vuelva a hablar. Después, Ricardo procede a explicarle el problema. Un traidor le ha robado dinero. El ladrón creyó que Díaz no se daría cuenta, pero sí lo hizo. Entonces le pide a Tommy que lo siga a su apartamento y encuentre su escondite, pero le dice que no lo mate aún, ya que lo hará luego. Persiguiendo al ladrón thumb|250px|right|El apartamento del ladrón. Tommy sale a las afueras de la mansión, replicando en voz alta a Díaz, diciendo que no es nadie para meterse con él. Luego se pregunta a sí mismo que si Díaz es el mayor narcotraficante de la ciudad, derrocarlo será bastante fácil'Tommy': This asshole thinks he can mess with me? If this is the best Vice City has to offer, this is gonna be easy.. Esta frase la dice Tommy luego de finalizar la cinemática. Traducción al castellano: ¿Este idiota piensa que puede meterse conmigo? Si esto es lo mejor que Vice City puede ofrecer, esto será fácil., para luego dirigirse al apartamento del ladrón, ubicado en Vice Point, en los límites con Leaf Links. Cuando llega, mira por la ventana del apartamento, pero no visualiza nada. Entonces se da la vuelta y encuentra al ladrón, quien al ver a Tommy husmeando entre sus cosas huye hacia el tejado. Tommy lo persigue, pero apenas entra al tejado es recibido por unos disparos procedentes de la Kruger del ladrón, que comienza a correr, mientras Tommy lo sigue desde atrás. La caza 6.png|Disparando contra Tommy. Lacaza6.png|El ladrón huyendo. Llegado a un punto del tejado, se encuentran unos barriles explosivos. Si el ladrón pasa por ellos antes que el jugador, disparará contra ellos, causando un incendio en el tejado. No obstante, si el jugador pasa delante de los barriles antes que el ladrón, la cinemática del incendio no ocurrirá. De cualquier manera, al llegar al final del tejado, el ladrón salta de él y se sube a un BF Injection que estaba allí, donde un conductor ya lo estaba esperando. Ambos huyen del lugar. La caza 7.png|Persiguiendo al Shark. Lacaza9.png|Los barriles explosivos estallando. Tommy también lo sigue. Aparcada allí habrá una Faggio, el cual tiene la opción de cogerla. Desde el BF Injection el ladrón estará disparando contra las ruedas del vehículo de Tommy, pudiendo causar que se desinfle un neumático, dificultando la conducción de Tommy. Finalmente, el ladrón se detiene en una mansión de Prawn Island, refugio de los Sharks (banda a la que pertenece el ladrón). La misión finaliza y Tommy recibe su recompensa monetaria de $1000. La caza 8.png|La persecusión. La caza 9.png|El escondite del ladrón. Recompensas *$1000. *Se desbloquea la misión Phnom Penh '86. *La Escopeta de Cañones Recortados está ahora disponible para comprar en el Ammu-Nation del centro comercial North Point. Maneras de fracasar la misión *Ser eliminado. *Ser arrestado. *Dejar escapar al ladrón. *Matar al ladrón. Curiosidades *Si se roba el BF Injection, el ladrón se bajará y no hará nada, pero, si se le intenta atropellar, será traspasable. *Si se logra matar al conductor del BF Injection, el ladrón Shark se pondrá en el asiento del conductor, pero el vehículo no avanzará. *Si ya se ha matado al conductor del BF Injection, y se baja al ladrón que está de conductor, este hará lo mismo con Tommy, sin embargo no avanzará. *Si se dispara al BF Injection hasta que esté en llamas, el ladrón bajará, cogerá otro vehículo cualquiera, y hará un recorrido más corto, igualmente se podrá superar la misión. Vídeo de la misión thumb|500px|center Referencias Categoría:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City